Anatomy of a Tidal Wave
by Ava Lennox
Summary: Scorpius / Albus Potter. The two begin a shocking love affair that only James knows about but slowly their romance falls apart, leaving them to wonder if it was ever love to begin with and it it's worth it to try again.


Title: Anatomy of a Tidal Wave

Disclaimers: everything belongs to the author

Warnings: Male x male loving!

_I'm kinda like the waves that roll their whole life,  
Towards somewhere crashing it on the shore  
That's blown in by the wind that carries the clouds  
To hide my wish on a fallen star_

_**Cold, A different kind of a pain**_

Chapter One

He'd never paid any attention to the Malfoy boy. Four years had gone without so much as a passing glance between them. Words were hardly spoken betwixt them; it was usually his older brother that was on the receiving end of that venomous tongue. Really, Albus hadn't had any sort of interaction with Scorpius. He wasn't positive if it was his choice or Scorpius' or both but they'd avoided each other like the plague since first year. He wasn't sure why he was bothered by it. He shouldn't have given a damn that Scorpius Malfoy didn't pay any attention to him. Honestly, he should've considered himself lucky for not having to deal with Scorpius' arrogant, snide attitude.

Albus sighed, resting his chin in one his hands as he watched his brother flirt outrageously with one of the seventh years from Ravenclaw. James was notorious for his reputation as a playboy; a character flaw that their father was completely unaware of. Harry had been rather shy and awkward during school. James was the exact opposite; charismatic, outgoing, dashingly handsome, and intelligent. It was no wonder why most of the girls at Hogwarts were head over heels in love with James Potter.

On the other hand, Albus was more like Harry. He was relatively timid though he was extroverted around his friends and family. He avoided the masses and ignored the whispers of how he resembled his father almost eerily. Albus caught his reflection in one of the glasses. He was attractive in his own rights though not nearly as dashing as James. He was tall and lean with the musculature of a fine tuned athlete that wasn't bulky or skinny. His black locks were permanently disheveled and fell into fine waves against his face, framing his emerald green eyes. Yes, he had his fair share of admirers but he was too wary and too untrusting to give his heart to just anyone.

Most of the girls that he'd been interested in had only been after his wealth. It hadn't taken him long to realize that he had to be on his guard. He had his cousins and sister to assist him in picking and choosing the girls that weren't egotistical brats only after his inheritance. That's why he'd begun to think a bit more differently then would have been deemed proper. He'd noticed himself gazing at other boys and wondering what it would like to date them, to kiss them, and to venture into virgin territory that he only knew about because of James' reciting of his sexual escapades. He should've been disgusted with himself but as he grew older he couldn't deny that his body yearned for the interaction of other boys.

And that made everything go right back to Scorpius Malfoy. So he'd entertained passionate dreams about the other boy that had left him feeling _very_ dirty when he woke. It wasn't as if he could help himself when he slipped into slumber. Unfortunately his night time desires had wormed their little selves into his waking reality. He'd find himself staring at Scorpius for no particular reason and then antagonize after being caught by the devastatingly stunning blonde; the blush was particularly difficult to manage and even harder to explain.

However, be as the powers willed it to be, Scorpius _never_ sought him for answers. Scorpius paid even less attention to him now then he did before he'd been caught gazing at the blonde's lithe and trim physique. Albus figured that Scorpius was disgusted but in a fashion that wasn't true to Scorpius' nature, Scorpius hadn't teased him about it. He'd done nothing. He'd given Albus an odd little look that sent chills throughout Albus' body before he'd went right back to entertaining his consort of giggling girls and worshipping blokes.

"Albus? What are you doing out here?" Rose Weasely queried, head cocked to the side, auburn hair falling into her face. "We've been looking for you for a while now. We thought you might have had another row with James."

"James doesn't have time for me, Rosie," Albus said, getting to his feet. The Astronomy Tower was becoming one of his favorite places to think. "His fan club's too important to him to even consider being involved in my life."

"That's not true," Rose, the ever optimist, contradicted. "He loves you he just…well…he has different priorities. Makes me not want to grow up. Besides, you didn't answer my question, Al. You've been acting peculiar as of late. You sneak off to be alone and I just can't help but feel that something's wrong with you and you're not sharing with us."

_How do I tell you what's in my heart when I can't even figure it out?_ "It's nothing. I promise. Come on, I'm starving," Albus said, a fake grin curling his lips as he and his cousin descended the stairs of the Tower, vowing to keep his new found sexuality a secret until he was completely positive that he was in fact _obsessed_ with Scorpius or that his feelings towards the Malfoy went a bit deeper then infatuation.

….

Scorpius' eyes warily watched Albus Potter walk into the Great Hall with Rose Weasely at his side. He didn't bother with the girl. While she would have made a decent conquest, he wasn't about to have his father owl him with a Howler that would more then likely curse him for even considering the ginger haired girl. Albus Potter on the other hand…. Scorpius sighed, raking his hands through his blonde hair, ignoring the girls beside him as they sought to be on the receiving end of his attention. Albus was an enigma to Scorpius. Albus wasn't a brat like his brother. The younger Potter son tended to keep to himself and didn't involve himself in the antics that James did. Albus was almost the exact opposite of James and that was intriguing to Scorpius who had had more then his fair share of fights with James Potter.

Albus never spoke to him and rarely looked at him. In the few instances that Albus had been caught ogling him like a love-struck twit, he'd hastily averted his eyes. Scorpius never missed the endearing blush that _always_ mantled his cheeks. Scorpius had spent months trying to decipher Albus' apparent bashfulness when it concerned him. All the signs pointed that Albus was in fact besotted with him. A thought that had made Scorpius disgusted in the beginning. Not exactly at the homosexual element of it all but because it was _Albus Potter_ and thus wasn't exactly friendly territory.

But as time passed, Scorpius found himself just as smitten with Albus. He'd find himself studying Albus like a specimen in a glass jar. He discovered that Albus hadn't let his father's heroic name make him arrogant. He was quite humble and that surprised Scorpius the most. Albus was a loner, something that seemed to be increasingly common lately. Unlike James, who was so cocky Scorpius wanted to pound his fist into James' face, Albus didn't use the Potter name to its advantages. Albus didn't have an ensemble of doting admirers. The only friends that Scorpius had ever seen him with were cousins and the children of family friends. He didn't go out of his way to befriend anyone. He let _them_ come to _him_. Even then, Albus wasn't overtly sociable. Just because Scorpius didn't speak to Albus didn't mean that he wasn't interested.

And that was what distressed Scorpius the most. He was attracted to Albus. As terrifying and wrong as that was, Scorpius couldn't deny it. His recent curiosity in Albus only proved that to be true. Scorpius had dwelled over it for weeks. How could _he, _notorious hot throb of Hogwarts, the god of many girls' idolatry, be _fascinated_ with Albus Potter? Sure, Albus was aesthetically appealing to the eye but that didn't mean that he, Scorpius Malfoy, had to notice. Unfortunately it went beyond physical desirability. Scorpius was finding that Albus' personality was as beautiful as his features.

Of course, there were several problems with Scorpius' attraction. One, his father would disown him. How dare Draco Malfoy's only child be involved with a Potter. It was completely absurd and his father wouldn't be pleased with him. Two, Scorpius' social standing was too important for him to pursue Albus. He'd spent the majority of his school life trying to erase his father's mistakes and build his own support system. Three, Scorpius didn't do relationships, love, or anything else associated with it. He was too independent to be tied down to one person and too cautious of being betrayed.

The pale, blond rose to his feet and left the Great Hall, not bothering with any explanation to his friends for his abrupt departure. The corridors were mostly empty save a few ghosts wandering aimlessly around. Scorpius came to stand on the bridge near the Owlery and gazed at the rocks below him. Why couldn't things ever be easy? Why couldn't he just take Albus to his bed, fuck him senseless, and then tell him to go to hell once he got what he wanted? If it was just _anyone_, he wouldn't give a damn about hurting them but this was a different case.

"You left everyone in a bit of an uproar," the deep, throaty voice of Albus Potter snapped Scorpius from his musings.

"Well, it _is_ my nature to shock everyone," Scorpius responded, realizing this was one of the few times he'd ever spoken to Albus without either of their posses around. It was sickeningly romantic, the two of them, all alone with the mists rising from the water below them. If it had been anyone other then Scorpius he might have thrown himself at Albus and ravish the boy's come hither to pout. Instead, Scorpius wanted to pitch himself off the bridge. "What do you want, Potter?" he drawled, eyes flickering lazily to the other boy's narrowed emerald eyes. Was it even possible for eyes be_ that_ green?

"I was going to send a letter home," Albus said, standing beside Scorpius, arms resting on the edge of the scaffolding with chin in both palms. "I thought you might jump."

"Me? Commit suicide?" Scorpius' eyes widened. "Why would I want to kill myself?"

Albus shrugged a shoulder as he glanced at the blond next to him. Now he was having second thoughts about pestering Scorpius. His initial reaction to seeing Scorpius by himself was to strike up a conversation, see where he stood with the Slytherin. This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined their chat going. "I know, it's stupid but I would have tried to stop you."

"Oh, is that so?" Both pale brows arched. "Maybe I wouldn't have listened to you. If I had something not worth living for then what's the odds that I'd listen to a complete stranger? You don't know me."

_And who's fault is that_, Albus thought bitterly. "No, I don't but why should that stop me from helping you?"

Scorpius laughed. "That famous Gryffindor attitude. It's a little revolting." _But a little romantic too._ Scorpius mentally snarled at himself for even daring to think such a thought. He wasn't into monogamous relationships and he abhorred love. It made one weak and suffer all sorts of impractical notions that sprang from the dreaded emotion. "Or is it just the Potter legacy to butt noses into other people's business?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Your insults aren't going to bother me so you might as well not attempt it. I'm not James. I won't rise to your baiting just so you can fight me. You can't hurt me." _Not when I do a fine job myself._

"James is a pompous brat that thinks the world revolves around him. He wants everyone to view him as some sort of god. He thinks he's God gift to women. Honestly, he's not even that attractive." Scorpius had been expecting Albus to retort or to the very least get upset. Instead, he smirked. "I guess you already knew that."

"I live with the git. I wouldn't wish _that_ on my worst enemy."

Scorpius pursed his lips together in a thin line as he digested the new bit of information that he stored into the Albus Potter data bank that was steadily growing in his mind. "You should have been in Slytherin," Scorpius remarked, earning a scowl from Albus but instead of looking intimidating, it was like a kicked puppy. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"We all make our own choices, Malfoy. I made mine to be in Gryffindor. I did what my father would have wanted me to do."

"You mean…you were sorted into a different House?"

Albus nodded, eyes lowering from gazing into Scorpius' cold, steel-blue ones. "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin. It said that I would do well in Slytherin and that the other houses would only hinder me on my way to greatness. I knew I couldn't be in Slytherin. What would the world think about Harry Potter's son being in Slytherin? That I didn't follow in the Potter footsteps? I told the Hat that it was wrong and that I belonged in Gryffindor."

"So you sacrificed your own path to please your father? The pure-bloods? Were you scared that all those ideals taught to you by your heroic father might come unraveled? I think that's it. You're terrified of the power that Slytherin has always emitted, the darkness about it. It scares you and thrills you at the same time. You want it. You want to experience it so much it hurts but you don't want to take the chance. You're afraid you'll come to _like_ it."

Albus' heart raced in his chest and his breathing came in short pants as Scorpius' warm breath ghosted his ears. The other boy was only inches away and those beautiful blue eyes, the same color of the sea after it storms, were fixated on him. There was more passion in them then Albus had ever seen in his long distant yearning. The icy barrier that Scorpius kept erected around his heart seemed to have melted, leaving behind a fire that licked at every nerve in Albus' body. It was maddening and so fucking intoxicating that Albus felt he might faint from pure, emotional excess.

"Is that it _Albus_?" Scorpius purred, one hand coming to rest against Albus' chest, holding him in place. Scorpius was beyond rational thought. He was in an unknown territory that he'd never dreamt he'd cross into but that revelation that Albus should have been in Slytherin, should have been_ his_, drove him into that foreign place of his heart he didn't realize he had anymore. "Are you scared?"

Shaking his head, Albus could only watch as Scorpius drew himself even closer, their bodies merely inches apart from touching. Albus swallowed the lump in his throat as Scorpius held his gaze, acting like a snake about to strike as it circled it's unsuspecting prey. Only, Albus wasn't unsuspecting. No, he was quite aware of what game Scorpius was playing but he couldn't wrap his mind around that he was the one on the receiving end of such a fiery soul. That somehow he'd managed to send all of Scorpius' defenses to a resounding crash. Was it even possible that maybe, just maybe, Scorpius had felt all the confusing things that Albus had? Had it been pent up for so long that this was the result?

"You should be." Scorpius' voice was barely a whisper as he lowered his face towards Albus'. There was no time to think or for second guessing as the blond crushed his lips against the raven-haired boy in a searing, seductive kiss that had them both instantly weak in the knees. They fell against each other, so entangled in their passionate embrace they didn't even notice. Scorpius' hands were everywhere as they sought warm flesh and then—

"Albus?!!"

Both boys immediately parted, staring at one another in absolute shock, both of them gasping for breath. They raised their eyes to see James Potter gawking at them with wide eyes and an open mouth that no words were coming forth from. Scorpius regained his composure and easily slipped into his cold mask once again. He glowered at James but as he passed by Albus, that mask vanished for a second, and he whispered in Albus' ear, "No regrets."

Albus gazed at Scorpius' retreating back knowing that the minute he turned around he'd be faced with a firing squad that Albus wasn't ready for. How had things gone from dismal to a burning hope that made even facing his father seem obsolete? He'd never dreamt in his normal dreams that Scorpius Malfoy would come onto _him_ and then not threaten to dismember him once it was finished. _No regrets, Scorpius_, Albus promised in his mind and in his heart as he met his brother's disappointed and appalled gaze. "I'm not going to tell that it wasn't what it looked it because it was. I'm not even going to say that he forced himself on me. He didn't. I was willing."

"How could you Al?" James sighed. "I don't even care that you were snogging another bloke but a Malfoy? Come on, Albus, you should know that Malfoy's are only trouble. He doesn't care about you. He wants something from you. I don't think it's a good idea to—"

"I'm not you James!" Albus snarled, the anger in his green eyes a colossal whirlwind of emotion that might have made anyone other then James Potter squeamish. "And I'm so fucking happy that I'm not! I used to want to be you, James but you've let your little fan club turn you against everything that Dad taught us. He forgave Draco years ago. Why do you have to keep targeting Scorpius?"

"Because he's a fucking bastard that delights in—"

"In what?! Telling you to sod off?! He's about the only with the guts to tell you how it is. I like Scorpius, James. I have a for a while now and you're not going to get in my way. I don't care if you tell Mum and Dad or that you hate me. But I'm going to be with him even if it I have to break off all ties with you."

"Albus, I—"

"Fuck you, James."

Albus ran, ignoring James' shouts for him to stop. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and eventually collapsed into a heap on his bed. The tears came and he was powerless to stop them.

_Fin_

Well, this is my first story. I'm hesitant on how everyone receives it! Oh and I apologize if the little bit of information about the bridge and the Owlery is wrong. I was too lazy to look for that scene in the movie! XD

Oh, and just in case anyone feels this is rushed there is reasoning behind it. You'll just have to wait for the next chapters. :D


End file.
